


The Sorrow of a Mistake

by KakesuWolf



Series: The Sorrows [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf/pseuds/KakesuWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for one this is placed in Rick Riordan's world of demigods </p><p>or in which Will breaks down it is later learned what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrow of a Mistake

William Solace. No one ever thought much about the son of Apollo he was just "one of the bunch" until one day at lunch, he doubled over as if he had been shot with an arrow to the heart. Tears were streaming from his light blue eyes his body shaking with sobs. 

It was only after the son of Apollo was sent back to cabin seven that Chiron learned that Thalia Grace had killed a vampire the thing was: the shot girl was also a demigod or had been before she was turned. 

With little to no work Chiron found that the girl's name was Angel, she was sixteen, her favorite colors were scarlet, sapphire and midnight, and she was William Solace's twin sister.

~~~  
A/N I may write a part two we shall see

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual couldn't think till this was up 
> 
> (if you want a story of mine to be updated give me some ideas!)


End file.
